1. Field
Forms of the present disclosure relate to an antenna apparatus capable of adjusting a directional pattern and a vehicle having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a position of a communication target is varied or a scanning is needed for searching a position of the communication target, it is required to adjust a directional pattern of an antenna.
In general, a directional pattern of an antenna is adjusted by altering a phase difference between array radiation elements to control a direction of main beam or by using a mechanical rotation.
However, in the case of altering the phase difference, a plurality of additional circuits for controlling a phase of each array radiation element are required, an angle of a pattern alteration is small, and a large side lobe is generated, thus reducing the radiation efficiency of an antenna.
Furthermore, in the case of using the mechanical rotation, a separate structure for rotating the antenna is required, and it is difficult to accurately adjust a directional pattern in a direction of a communication target traveling at a high speed.